marthaspeaksfandomcom-20200213-history
Helen Lorraine
Helen Tyler is a main character in Martha Speaks. Character "Helen Sara Kate Tyler (b.November,23,1998) is Martha's 10–year–old companion and principal caregiver. Helen is quiet, but not a pushover. She's willing to try all sorts of things, especially with her friends, but when it comes to throwing herself into public situations, she's hesitant. She loves to draw and is a keen observer of people. Helen's last name is Springsteen. She is Martha's best friend and lifelong companion. Helen has been taking care of her since Martha was a puppy. The two have gone on to solve mysteries, help businesses, and repair relationships. Helen is a a very loving, gentle, motherly girl and has a heart for love. She is smart and intelligent and a hard worker always putting other wills before her own. Her taste is very low key and neutral when it comes to clothing and intersts. She prefers painting and reading, but did at one point get addicted to a video game. She wishes not to be involved in a team that will cause nervousness, but has a talent and love for ice hockey. When her cousin is not influencing her, she likes to wear her favorite purple long-sleeve shirt with a scarlet stripped skirt and purple stockings. In the summer she will occasionally wear shorts and a light flower t-shirt. At the beach, she wears light flower t-shirt, jade shorts and purple shoes. She is best friends with TD. They have been best friends since they were babies and still enjoy eachother's company. She is the one who follows T.D in adventures but leads him to to the right thing.Her other friends include Alice, which is her best female friend. The two girls have been friends forever and artrusting of each other for everything. Truman is her neighbor and friend and then of course Skits, whom she raised. Early Life Her parents found Martha in the dog pound when Martha was a baby and when Helen was about 5 years old. In the episode Martha Speaks", Helen gave Martha dog food and Martha ate alphabet soup on accident. After 10 minutes, Martha started to talk and the whole family was amazed. Helen also sings Take me Home Tonight with her dad also known as Eddie Money. Family Brothers and Sisters *'Jake Lorraine': Helen's 2-year-old only brother. Helen has been asked to babysit Jake many times. Parents *'Mariella Lorraine': Helen's mother. Helen has been seen with her mother in the car many times. Mariella owns her own flower shop and is a permanent florist. She is Hispanic. *'Bruce Springsteen': Helen's father. When the whole family goes somewhere Bruce has been seen singing. Bruce is also a permanent singer. He is Caucasian. He is also a songwriter. Grandparents *'Lucille Lorraine': Helen's grandmother. Lucille is Steven's mother, not Mariella's. *'Bernie Lorraine': Helen's grandfather. Bernie was also Steven's father, not Mariella's. Aunt/uncle *'Unknown': Helen's unknown aunt(s) was mentioned in Martha's Pack. *'Jorge': Helen's uncle. Jorge is the father of Carolina, and Jorge's face was only seen in Martha's Pack and Que Pasa Martha? *'Other uncle(s) '''For information on Helen's other relatives, watch ''Martha's Pack. Cousins *'Carolina': Helen's only cousin known. Carolina's age is 11, but they have nothing in common. Other cousins For information on Helen's other relatives, watch "Martha's Pack". Links http://pbskids.org/martha/parentsteachers/program/characters.html Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Lorraine family